Getting Geared Up in Draenor
Startup Gearing from Zero to Hero By Seemslegitt Starting from Zero, we gotta gather Gear first which helps you with killing rares ect. Some classes will have an easier time gearing than others. Classes with self healing or tanking capabilities will have an easier time killing rare npcs for example. Gearing with Garrison A simple trick is to build your garrison. Among the small buildings is one called the "Salvage Yard" which might provide you some 665ilvl BoE Items and often some 610ilvl items from your garrison missions (follower quests). Similarly the garrison missions provide equipment for your character, upwards of 651ilvl! This is a passive way of gearing up to +620ilvl. While building up your Garrison you should choose two main professions, at best one which will provide you with gear for your class specifically like Blacksmith, Leatherwork, and Tailoring, as well as Enchanting. Enchanting will provide you with the essential enchantments (buffs) for rings, neck, back, and weapons. Every day there will be a trader or quest giver in your Garrison close to the Command Table, which can provide you with additional recipes for your Profession, which will make it way easier to gather the needed Materials for the highest caliber items. Crafted items from player professions are the strongest items in the game, especially when upgraded with the (extremely rare) Valor resource. The things mentioned above should be done in parallel to more traditional gearing methods. AddOns for Gearing and Utility While leveling from 90-->100 you will gain some low item level blues or greens (rare or uncommon items), but that's not real lvl100 gear. We want you with at least 650ilvl gear. Before we discuss gearing further, go download the addons which are provided by Desenkei. They include some addons that will greatly assist you in your gearing adventures. One of the most important addons for you while leveling your gear is "Handy Notes" and its associated "Draenor Treasures". Handy Notes will provide you with additional information on your Map, which will tell you where to find rare npcs are and what they drop (toys, mounts, gear, etc). These addons are massive enhancements to quality of life. If you dislike addons or cannot install them, try guides like this one on WoWHead! While leveling, it is difficult to kill these Tanaan and elite rares. But once you are lvl100 it should be pretty easy if you're patient and cautious with your health. The process is to check rare mobs on the map and collect gear for your class. Which should bring you to an item level (ilvl) of 620 at least. Rares are marked as dark blue skulls on Handy Notes. While collecting these rare mobs you can queue up for Battlegrounds (PVP), since it takes a lot of time to get into a Battleground. Wins will provide you with a chest that has the chance to drop some 670 and 660 gear. The PVP path is the fastest way to 680ilvl without raiding or group activity. Please note that your garrison can provide you with Honor and Conquest (PVP Currency) to use in the purchase of items. An optimally setup garrison will provide you with enough currency for 1-->3 pieces of +670ilvl gear a week. Once your Garrison is fully upgraded to lvl3 you will get a Quest from either Vol'jin or Varian. It is called "We need shipwright.." You need to go to Gorgrond, and walk past by the Iron Docks, there you will find the quest giver. After completing this Questline, you will be able to get your Shipyard which unlocks your Tanaan Jungle City. At the Shipyard you will gain a quest and will be ported to the Tanaan Jungle. This is where real gearing starts. Please note that you can technically go to Tanaan before completing this quest line, you just won't have a home city in the world which provides other ways to gear up ("Baleful" gear via Apexis Crystals). Gearing in Tanaan Jungle (+650ilvl) Search the map for items you need for your class n' spec and travel to those locations and kill the rare npcs. Keep in mind that these mobs are dangerous so you either will need a strong solo class or you get someone from the guild to help you kill these mobs. WoD Flying is a very good option here. Rares do not always drop their prize. Expect to kill a rare multiple times to get their 655ilvl treasure. Most rares have loot, but sadly some items are simply unavailable due to the npc never having a drop. Rares drop 655ilvl treasures and occasionally will drop a "Baleful Token". These are gear tokens that you unpack and will become gear at 650ilvl. In some ways these baleful tokens are more valuable than the items at 655ilvl since Baleful can have tertiary stats! It is a good idea to run around tanaan killing every easy-to-farm rare npc hoping for a baleful token. And remember you can purchase baleful items from your Tanaan City for 5000 Apexis and 4000 Gold. Gearing in Ashran (670ilvl) In Ashran you can collect Artifact Fragments from killing mobs in the PVP region. For Alliance players you can get an almost full set of 620ilvl gear from an npc named "Chris Clarkie" who is standing near "Harrison Jones" in the main Ashran hub. An efficient farming spot for fragments is called "Molten Quarry". It is formed like a circle. You can collect the groups and aoe them down to gain Artifact Fragments, follow the circle and they will be respawned when you are finished. A tip here is to focus the small ones out first, they will hit hard but will be easy to kill. The big Orcs will drop some items which can help you kill the mobs in there easier. There is a chance that you can get the "Relic of Ashran" at this place on the top of the Mountain. This item will give you a 300% stat boost and will make it very easy to kill all the mobs. When you have collected around 500 Artifacts you can bring them back to your factions camp. There you will find a npc which will exchange your Fragments into Honor (PVP Currency). This will give you the possibility to gain honor quick n' easy, giving you a boost in your ilvl and pvp gear at the same time. Remember that PVP items are the fastest way to +670ilvl. If you plan to PVP often, prioritize getting the trinkets first. Then collect weapon and the pvp set for your class specific set bonus. Since PVP gear is fastest way to gear quickly, many PVE players start off using this approach. Prioritize weapons if you're a weapon users, followed by the set bonus and improving every gear slot to +670ilvl steadily. Conclusion If you followed this advice you will be at least 650ilvl, probably more like 670ilvl. Once you hit around 680ilvl the only way to get stronger is to kill world bosses like Kazzak (705ilvl), create player crafted gear (+705ilvl), and participate in raids. The guild "Guardians of Cenarius" contains the best raiders and PVE players on the server and will be the greatest help in PVE that you can wish for. ^This image isn't perfect for FS, but is good enough I'm sharing it <3